Jackson Jones
Biography Jackson Jones is the newest member to the team. Jackson was seen to be a excellent football player and one of the bullies at the beginning of the first book. After he got his braces he lost his popularity and his place on the football team due to his headgear not fitting inside the helmet. The nano-bytes upgraded his braces into mechanical masterpiece with the ability to transform into any object at Jackson's will, though controlling them is sometimes a hard task. (Exp. In the boys restrooms when Brett Bealer gave him a swirly, due to Jackson revealing an embarrassing secret, and his braces transformed into "four metallic lobster claws") Family Jackson lives with his dad and his older brother Chaz, his mother appearing to have passed away sometime before the storyline. Chaz's father always tells him to be a man, while his brother Chaz constantly teases him. During the first book, Chaz and Jackson eventually become friends when they show to understand each other, while Mr. Jones shows that he cares for Jackson when showing concern and standing up for Jackson when Principal Devahen considered putting him through fifth grade again. Mr. Jones seems to finally understand Jackson when Jackson reveals him being a loser ''Relationships Julio "Flinch" Escala (Friend, Teammate) In the first book "National Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Society" Flinch shows a disagreement to having Jackson on the team. Like his teammates, he thinks that Jackson was stuck-up and the school bully. However, in the same book, he bonds a small friendship with him. This occurs when Wheezer, Gluestick, and him help Jackson with catching up on his grades. In the rest of the seires, they are seen as friends. They also have things in common. For instance, they both don't have an interest in math. They also don't really act like nerds. Matilda "Wheezer" Choi (Friend, Teammate) In the first book, Wheezer automatically wants to kill Jackson when he creeps into the Playground, and has an excited glint in her eyes while saying so. Deeper in the book, Jackson makes her, Flinch, and Gluestick laugh. Later on in the series, it is shown that she thinks he's really funny. In book three, Jackson explains to the Hyena how becoming a cheerleader is Wheezer's worst nightmare. Earlier he calls Wheezer a spaz, which causes her to put him in a headlock. However, Wheezer asked Brand what kind of a cheerleader would put their "friend" in a headlock. Duncan "Gluestick" Dewey (Friend, Teammate) Gluestick was the only one who truly accepted Jackson's arrival. He was also the only one who explained to Jackson why everyone hated him. Afterwards, Jackson realized that all he was is a bratty kid who only cared about being popular and punishing those who weren't. In book two, Jackson kindly explains to Duncan that he is a bit too reliable on technology, and tells him to "man up". Gluestick is reminded of Jackson,and this is what brings him to punch Heathcliff. ''Ruby "Pufferfish" Peet The Hyena (romantic interest) Benjamin Agent Brand Ms. Holiday ''Enemies'' [[Heathcliff Hodges|Heathcliff "Choppers" Hodges (A.K.A Simon, Screwball, Brainstorm)']]'' Dr. Jigsaw Professor Flurry (Referenced Only) Albert Nesbitt Dumb Vinci (the Antagonist) Ms. InformationCategory:MaleCategory:N.E.R.D.S.Category:Character